thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowboy
Cowboy is a soldier of the Warriors. He is a voice of reason and goes along with the group, always wearing a Stetson hat. He is played by Tom McKitterick and voiced by Kurt Bauccio. Description Cowboy is white with medium-length dark blonde hair and wears a Stetson cowboy hat and a brown T-shirt under his vest. He doesn't have as good of cardio as other members of the Warriors, as shown during the fight with the Baseball Furies. Personality Cowboy is laidback and easygoing, always going with the flow. He seems to be sensitive about his hat, always being distraught when it is taken away from him. In The Film In the movie, Cowboy goes with Swan, Ajax, and Snow when the Warriors are split up. He is chased by the Baseball Furies, but becomes exhausted and is knocked down by them. However, during the brawl with the Punks, Cowboy shows his strength and helps defeat them. Cowboy returns safely to Coney at the end of the movie. In The Game After leaving the Destroyers with Swan, they entered a King of the Hill competition on May 6, 1978. Cowboy and Swan were victorious, and they joined the Warriors that night, and helped secure their power base and get their hangout from L.C. and the Destroyers. In The Novel Cowboy resembles no character in the novel, so it is assumed he is an original character. The only comparison in the novel is Lunkface, as they are both sensitive about their hat, although Lunkface is far more similar to Ajax. Jailbreak Before busting Ajax out of prison, Cowboy tells D-Train that if he gets caught or killed, to not let the police get his hat. Fighting Ability Cowboy is not the strongest of the Warriors, but he is certainly not the weakest. His fighting style is more of a classic street fighter. Cowboy is strong enough to win the King of the Hill competition, and get the Punks and various other gangs in New York City. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Uncuffing, Lock Picking Stealing Strength: 4/10 Solid: Tagging Mugging Resisting Arrest Stamina: 6/10 Health: 4/10 Rage: 7/10 Quotes *''"Oh come on. Give me back my hat."'' —If the player is wearing his hat *''"Glad to have you back, buddy."'' —Once he regains his hat *''"--But if I don't make it? Promise me you won't let those pigs take my hat."'' —To D-Train before Ajax's jailbreak Trivia *Despite wearing his own hat, he can also wear discarded hats. *His hat can be knocked off his head after a huge blow, possibly during a fight or sometimes by the player, either in the hangout or in missions that he is a party member. *In the game, Cowboy is seen as the one who gets wrecked the most. This statement is proven when Swan searches for the others during the mission "No Permits, No Parley", whereas Cowboy and Fox were found unconscious. Also, during the rumble with the Furies, he is seen being knocked out by one of the Furies. *Robert De Niro was asked to play Cowboy, but he passed on it. Gallery l.jpg|In the film char_80730.jpg|In the game Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers